


costume calamity

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Children, Costumes, Halloween, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: Dylan wants to have the best Halloween costume every year, and Dan and Phil love taking him shopping for one.





	costume calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Halloween flash fest. Thanks to my wonderful girlfriend and un-official beta, @ghostydnp (usually cozydnp) on tumblr and @writtennotsung on here and wattpad.

Dylan was only seven, but his parents knew he would be different before he could even walk. This wasn't any secret, in fact, it only took one particular holiday for it to be out in the open.  
  
Halloween.   
  
Dylan always loved Halloween. He told his friends it was because he enjoyed being someone else for a day, rather than who he is expected to be normally. He didn't even care much for the candy, whereas most kids would hate having to put on itchy costumes, and would only do it for the treats.   
  
Dylan didn't think like that. He took his costumes seriously, and when his parents took him shopping for one a week before the big night. He knew exactly what he wanted and darted ahead down the isles, searching for whatever was on his mind.   
  
His dad, Dan, turns to face his husband and plants a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"What do you think, Phil?" He chuckles.   
  
"I'm not sure he'll be able to top the vampire skeleton from last year." Phil laughs, watching as his son browses the packaged costumes.   
  
Dylan was always the most creative with his costumes. He said he never wanted to be the same thing as anyone else, so he pushed himself to think as outside the box as he could. He usually bought one or two costumes, and then made the rest himself with the help of Dan and Phil. It was always a fun family project.   
  
When Dan and Phil finally caught up their their child, they saw what he was looking at. A zombie face painting kit.   
  
"I think I want to cross something with a zombie this year, dad." He says to Dan as he hold up the box. "Can I?"   
  
He looks up with puppy dog eyes, innocent as ever. Dylan was generally a good kid who rarely if ever got into trouble, so he never had any problems when it came to getting what he wanted. He was too young to realize at this age, but he would eventually know how fortunate he was.   
  
Phil takes the kit and flips it river too look at the price. He then shows Dan. "Ten pounds, reasonable enough." He mumbles before handing it back to Dylan.   
  
"Of course you can." Phil quips. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."   
  
Dylan's eyes light up. "Thank you dad!" He then disappears down the next isle, excitement carrying his little legs faster than Dan and Phil could walk.   
  
They make sure to stay in the same isle to keep an eye on Dylan, but they stay as out of his way as they can.   
  
"I love how happy he gets when we come here." Dan sighs.   
  
Phil hums in agreement, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist and nudging his shoulder with his head.     
  
"Sometimes I remember how lucky we are." He continues. "I know i was scared when we first adopted him, but I wouldn't change this for the world.”

They exchange a fond glance, but then are quickly interrupted by sobbing. They instinctively whip their heads around and see their son at the either end of the isle, on his knees gripping something tightly in his hands, in tears.

“Dylan, what's wrong sweetie?” Phil gasps, leaning down to take the crying child into his arms. Dan places his hand on Phil's shoulder as he wrapped his arms securely around their child, like any protective parent would.

“Th-this boy from school, he w-walked by and saw me l-looking.” Dylan stuttered. “He, he made fun of me.”

At first, Dan and Phil are confused. Why on earth would-?

Phil slips the clear package out of Dylan hands and looks at the model on the cover.

A unicorn onesie.

“Shhh.” Phil soothes, rubbing Dylan's back. “It’s okay, there's no need to be ashamed over a costume.”

Dan is still, wide eyes against his caring husband and heartbroken child. He always freezes in situations like this, and it's usually Phil who steps in and takes care of it.

“Dylan, has this ever happened before?” Phil's asks calmly, setting the costume aside.

“Y-yeah, kinda?” He sniffs. “People never said anything whenever I did something girly, but sometimes they'd laugh at me.”

“Is that what they said?” Dan speaks up finally. “That it's too girly?”

Dylan nods. “But I want to be a unicorn.”

“There's nothing wrong with that. Some kids don't understand that everyone wants to be different things, and you're allowed to dress however you want.” Dan exclaims comfortingly, kneeling down next to Phil and Dylan.

“It's not just Halloween where you have the freedom to be whoever you want.” Phil adds. “You can dress any way you want any day. Not just today. Maybe the other kids will make fun, but they're just jealous because you'll look so much better than everyone else.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Dan and Phil insist in unison.

Dylan squeals, jumping to his feet. “I'm going to be a zombie unicorn then, and I don’t care what anyone says.”

He runs over to the next aisle and behind him follows Dan and Phil. They run right into a young boy and his mother, presumably the boy Dylan had been referring to because he was right up to him with a smile on his face.

“I don't care what you or anyone else says.” He exclaims proudly. “I'm going to be a zombie unicorn for Halloween and it's going to be the best costume in school!”

The boy frowns, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“I told you.” He sneers “That’s for girls!”

“No, it can be for anyone.” Dylan's argues. That's when the other boy’s mother steps in.

“Stop. You're being rude.” She scolds her son. “Honey,” she then turns to Dylan. “Are you sure you want to risk people being mean to you?”

“I want to be different.” He protests.

“Excuse me, ma'am.” Dan steps in, trying to hold himself together so they don't cause a scene in the middle of the store. “My son was very hurt by your son's words. Maybe you could try explaining to him that it's okay to be yourself rather than telling my kid to hide and feel embarrassed. He's proud, and I'm proud of him.”

“I'm sure you are, sir.” She turns from Dan to her son.”Apologize.”

“I’m sorry.” The little boy apologizes before he's whisked away by his mom.

“I’m sure he won't be bothering you anymore.” Phil assures, tousling Dylan's hair.

Dan smiles. “I really am proud of you.”

Dylan's excitement is back and his parents couldn't be an happier for him. maybe the other kids, it even their parents don't understand their family or Dylan, but they're loud and proud and they wouldn't have it any other way.

“Wait!” Dylan’s face suddenly lights up, any evidence of dried tears gone with only a little rosy skin left behind. “I have an idea! I want to be a zombie _fairy_ unicorn.”

Phil chuckles. “Let's go find you some fairy wings then. Maybe Dad can paint your nails when we get home.”

“Oi, if he adds anything else to this costume we're going to have to see up a crafting channel.” Dan jokes, causing Phil to giggle.

“That’s our son.” Phil whispers. “I think we're doing a great job.”

They take each other's hands and Dan steals a small kiss. They gaze fondly at their happy child.

Dan sighs, squeezing Phil's hand.  “This is going to be a great Halloween. “

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @severedheadlester (usually lemonheadlester)


End file.
